The present invention is related to an improved method for forming a capacitor. More specifically, the present invention is related to a method for forming a capacitor utilizing a channeled substrate.
Capacitors are utilized in virtually every electronic device. The function in an electronic circuit is well known and further discussion is not warranted herein. The instant disclosure is directed to improvements in the manufacture of sheet-based capacitors.
In one method of manufacture, capacitors are formed from metal sheets wherein the general process includes oxidation, also referred to as anodization, of a metal sheet to form a dielectric. A conductive layer is formed on the dielectric. The capacitor is conventionally utilized in an electrical circuit with the metal sheet functioning as the anode and the conductive layer functioning as the cathode, even though this can be reversed.
Small surface mount capacitors have been successfully formed from aluminum foil. The aluminum foil, either strips or sheets, is etched to increase the surface area and then anodized to form a thin dielectric on each face. A conductive layer, such as a conductive polymer, is then formed on the dielectric. If necessary, the strip is cut into rectangles. The rectangles may be combined in parallel to form a capacitor package. Terminal leads and molding are added to form a surface mountable capacitor.
Manufacturing of foil based capacitors is difficult due to the fragile nature of a thin metal foil. The present invention provides an improved method for thin capacitor formation.